ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Before the Devil Knows You're Dead
Before the Devil Knows You're Dead is a British-American crime- thriller from 2007, directed by Sidney Lumet . The film was in the Netherlands on April 3, 2008 premiere. Before the Devil Knows You're Dead won eleven film awards, including a Satellite Award for best collective of actors. Story [ edit ] ''Read Warning : The following text contains details of the content and / or the end of the story.'' Andy and Hank Hanson are two brothers with quite different characters. Former grabs every opportunity he can get to organize his life as favorable as possible even if it means slightly over the line. Divorced father Hank is full of good intentions, but brings little of implementation. One thing that the brothers have in common is that they struggle to find money urgently. Andy because he has money "borrowed" from his employer without the knowledge of his colleagues. Hank to a school outing for his daughter Sarah and his overdue alimony to pay. Andy involves Hank then a plan to get money. He wants Hank the jewelry store from their parents about falls and contents steals. Because this is a small thing, it is a better target than matters of major security-chains and their parents are well insured. So when the brothers flog the contents, they can collect tens of thousands of dollars, while their parents are not penny deteriorate. Andy wants while the robbery take place on a quiet Saturday afternoon when the elderly Doris always alone in the shop. More than an unloaded rifle only to threaten it is not needed, so there is certainly no one gets hurt. The raid appears during openinsgscène still running. horribly wrong Through a series of flashbacks and changes of characters followed, it appears that the robbery Hank dared not alone.That's why he has taken as a partner Bobby Lasorda. Hank while behind the wheel of the getaway car waiting outside, this alone inside with a loaded gun. The saleswoman in the case also do not wait helplessly when Lasorda showcases gets empty, but pulls a gun from a drawer and shoot at him, which he shoots back. She would later die from her injuries, but not before she kills Lasorda with a second shot and the glass door to the outside shooting. The disguised Hank goes off in a panic. Moments later, he learns that Doris had an appointment this Saturday elsewhere, leaving his mother Nanette was the case with the exception of the robbery and was shot. She still remains as alive, but she is brain dead , the chances of recovery are nil. Their father Charles can not help but take the painful but inevitable decision to leave turn off. Machines delaying its final death Both he and his sons have been paralyzed by the events. While the brothers try to avoid leaking their painful secret, Charles swears revenge and Lasorda's newly minted widow Chris demands through her brother through blackmail satisfaction for the death of her husband. Cast [ edit ] *Philip Seymour Hoffman : Andy Hanson *Ethan Hawke : Hank Hanson *Albert Finney Charles Hanson *Marisa Tomei : Gina Hanson *Rosemary Harris : Nanette Hanson *Aleksa Palladino : Chris Lasorda *Michael Shannon : Dex *Brian F. O'Byrne : Bobby Lasorda *Amy Ryan : Martha Hanson *Paul Butler : Detective Barrett *Meredith Patterson : Andy's secretary *Blaine Horton : Justin *Arija Bareikis : Katherine Trivia [ edit ] *The title of the film is part of an Irish proverb that reads May you be in heaven half an hour ... before the devil knows you're dead. *Another film in which an attack is totally different than expected, Dog Day Afternoon 1975, also directed by Lumet. Category:2007 films